


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Newlonn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Liam est simplement nommé, M/M, Trop court, Très court moment de Zouis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newlonn/pseuds/Newlonn
Summary: "Harry appartient au monde de la nuit, il apparaît sous les lumières multicolores des projecteurs épileptiques. Là, ses traits prennent une profondeur nouvelle et deviennent douloureusement attrayants. L'attitude charmeuse qui l'enveloppe continuellement se diffuse autour de lui ; il nous rend tous fou, il le sait. Il a disparu pendant trois mois et je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau que ce soir."Louis retrouve Harry après trois mois passés à l'éviter, tout recommence ou peut-être que rien ne s'était vraiment arrêté ?





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Le résumé en lui-même ne dit pas grand chose, j'avoue, mais c'est un OS assez court donc je ne préfère pas trop en dire. Je ne sais pas si vous me suivrez dans le délire, si je vous perdrais en route, mais pour les plus courageu.x.ses ; bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Le titre vient de la chanson Sweet dreams du groupe Eurythmics. L'inspiration de base (sur le type de relation entre Harry et Louis) vient de là, ainsi que la version de Marilyn Manson que j'aime beaucoup également. Sinon, il y a Fly d'Odyssey (ft Amara Abonta) et High & Dry de Radiohead, que j'ai cité au fil de l'OS. 
> 
> Aucune de ces chansons ne m'appartient, pas plus que les One Direction que j'utilise pour mon histoire.

_Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics_  
_« Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_I travel the world_  
_And the seven seas,_  
_Everybody's looking for something »_

 

La lumière est éclatante autour de nous, sans interruption ; du rouge, du blanc, du bleu, du vert, le monde n'est que couleurs se battant pour prendre le dessus sur les autres. La nuit brille et l'obscurité est sans cesse repoussée, les néons colorés sursautent aux yeux de ceux qui s'agitent en rythme au milieu de la pièce, là où se concentre la majorité des projecteurs. Les corps sont collés, formant une masse indicible et coordonnée sensuellement autour de mouvements du bassin, des coups de bras dans les airs, des cheveux volants de tous les côtés.

Je suis collé contre le torse de Zayn, un jeune homme rencontré à peine une heure plus tôt au bar de la boite de nuit. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés plusieurs fois, dès mon arrivé avec mes collègues. C'est eux qui avaient insisté pour me traîner ici, parce que « tu sors jamais Louis, viens t'amuser un peu pour une fois ! ». Ce n'était pas tel argumentaire qui m'avait convaincu. Ou peut-être que si, en partie. Peut-être que c'était l'enthousiasme électrique de la bande à vouloir sortir, comme si les attendait la nuit la plus délicieuse qui soit. Peut-être que c'était savoir que Liam -le seul à savoir, au bureau- ne viendrait pas et m'épargnerait donc son inquiétude tout au long de la soirée. Peut-être que c'était l'homme que j'avais vu en face de moi dans les toilettes de l'entreprise, pendant que je me lavais les mains ; un reflet qui m'avait valu un mouvement de recul tant l'image que me renvoyais le miroir était méconnaissable.  
Et quand j'ai entraîné mes quatre collègues dans une boîte de nuit de Soho, après avoir déjà bien entamé la soirée dans deux bars différents, j'ai ignoré avec un large sourire imbibé d'alcool la véritable raison qui me poussait vers cet endroit.

Ils ont raison, mes collègues ; je sors jamais, en ce moment. Je peux bien m'amuser un peu pour une fois.

La danse que nous emmêle avec Zayn depuis plusieurs minutes laisse difficilement de doute sur nos intentions, mais aucun nous n'a encore rien tenté. Seules ses mains reposent légèrement sur mes hanches pour me guider, et ma tête est appuyée contre son épaule. Il est plus grand que moi. Il est aussi très beau. Vraiment très beau. Sa peau est basanée, légèrement dorée, ses yeux noirs sont affublés de longs cils recourbés, ses traits fins constituent un visage sans défaut apparent et pour finir, ses cheveux noirs sont délibérément négligés dans une coiffure étudiée. Il a un style du genre hipster/motard, avec des docs martens noirs, une veste en cuir et des tatouages dépassant sur le haut de son torse et ses mains. Mais il a l'air gentil. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a poussé à lui proposer un verre. Pas gentil-niais (ça n'existe pas par ici), mais gentil genre je-ne-vais-pas-te-violer-sur-le-parking-de-la-boîte. Gentil genre je-suis-assez-civilisé-et-stable-pour-arrêter-si-tu-me-le-demandes. Gentil genre je-peux-même-te-soutenir-si-jamais-tu-gerbes.

\- Je vais me chercher un verre. T'en veux un aussi ?  
Je relève vers lui mon regard fixé au plafond ; sa tête m’apparaît à l'envers, me surplombant.  
\- Mmh, je marmonne, me détachant pour reprendre une danse plus mouvementée. J'sais pas si j'ai assez pour une autre vodka-orange.  
Je fouille mes poches, mais sa main stoppe mon geste. Les gens se bousculent derrière nous et on est entraîné dans un mouvement de foule. Je m'accroche à lui puis on parvient à se stabiliser, même si on gêne les danseurs endiablés autour de nous.

\- J'te la paye, soupire-t-il alors, avant de crier un « Je reviens » et de filer vers le bar.  
Voilà, il est même gentil genre je-te-paye-un-verre-même-si-je-roule-pas-sur-l'or-non-plus-parce-que-t'as-l'air-fauché.

En attendant qu'il revienne, je m'insère à nouveau dans la masse mouvante et me laisse prendre au piège d'une musique nulle qui résonne si fort à mes oreilles que je sens les coups de batterie prendre la place de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. La voix robotique débitant des paroles qui n'ont aucun sens est comme hypnotique et je saute, je jette mes bras en l'air, je laisse ma tête partir en arrière en criant avec les autres.

Bordel, je m'éclate tellement ! On est tous là, en chœur, comme un seul homme. On se défonce les sens avec l'alcool débordant de nos lèvres étirées, nos yeux ne veulent rien voir d'autres que les lumières aveuglantes et on a l'absurdité de se sentir bien avec des peaux inconnus collant notre corps en sueur.

 

_« Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on_  
_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on_  
_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on_  
_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused »_

 

La chanson suivante est du genre moins entrecoupée, moins hypnotique. La ferveur qui m'agitait se calme quelque peu et je danse de façon plus coordonnée. Mes hanches se balancent sensuellement sur la voix aguicheuse de la chanteuse et mes bras relevés sont la simple extension d'un corps serpentin ondulant délicieusement.

-  Viens avec moi, susurre une voix rauque dans mon oreille.

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, mais il est là, collé à mon bassin. Je sais que c'est lui. Pas Zayn.

Harry.

Ce n'est qu'un corps parmi la masse, pourtant je réagis bien trop rapidement à son toucher, à ses mains sur mes hanches le ramenant vers lui, aux muscles de son torse qui épousent mon dos. C'est comme si je le voyais, derrière mes yeux clos, se mouvoir en calquant ses mouvements aux miens, et déjà, l'envie me parcoure les veines.  
Bordel, j'ai bien trop bu.

-  Pas ce soir, je réponds alors, penchant sa tête vers l'avant en tirant sur sa nuque.  
Sa bouche vient se poser sur ma clavicule, il ne dit rien et entreprend d'embrasser, lécher, mordre ma peau consciencieusement. Du moins essaye-t-il de me marquer du mieux qu'il peut, avec l'agitation de notre danse, l'alcool qui enflamme nos sens et moi qui le déconcentre en faisant pareil avec son cou offert à moi.  
-  Pourquoi ? Articule-t-il finalement, son souffle chaud contre mon désormais nouveau suçon.  
-  Je ne suis pas... ahh, venu pour ça...

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, comme si mes idées allaient être plus clairs. Mais il est toujours aussi proche, son odeur était toujours autant présente autour de moi, et apercevoir les traits de son visage sous les a-coups des projecteurs n'arrange rien. Ses yeux me transpercent et l'éclat brillant à l'intérieur de ses iris vertes pourrait me rendre borgne.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ?  
Je ferme les yeux tandis que ses doigts passent comme une ombre sur mes deux bras dénudés, puis glissent sur mes clavicules découvertes, le haut de mon torse, puis descendent une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à se poser sur mon nombril, soulevant légèrement mon t-shirt. Mon corps se cambre involontairement et il enfonce sciemment ses ongles dans ma peau.

\- Alors ? Insiste-t-il.  
Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et tente d'échapper à son toucher qui me fait perdre toutes mes convictions. Je parviens à rappeler à moi toute la colère, la haine même, que j'ai éprouvé à son égard ces dernières semaines, c'est presque effrayant comment ces sentiments se raniment vite en moi. Son insupportable sourire en coin, qui ne le lâche jamais, doit y être pour quelque chose.

\- Je suis venu pour m'amuser.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait toujours ?  
\- Va chier.

Bordel, j'ai à nouveau envie de le tuer. Je l'ai pas vu pendant trois mois, pas une seule fois. Sûrement parce que j'ai évité tout endroit où j'avais une chance de tomber sur lui. Harry appartient au monde de la nuit, il apparaît sous les lumières multicolores des projecteurs épileptiques. Là, ses traits prennent une profondeur nouvelle et deviennent douloureusement attrayants. L'attitude charmeuse qui l'enveloppe continuellement se diffuse autour de lui ; un poison insidieux qui rode autour des corps enivrés pour se poser sur les hanches qui se balancent, contre les dos en sueur, les lèvres entrouvertes.  
Il nous rend tous fou, il le sait. Il a disparu pendant trois mois et je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau que ce soir. Ça me fout en rogne.  
Je repousse sa main impérieuse de ma hanche puis lui lance un regard noir. Il ne retente pas de me toucher mais son rictus n'en démord pas. Ça l'amuse. Bien sûr que ça l'amuse. Tout ça n'a jamais été plus qu'un jeu pour lui, une distraction.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens foutre là ?  
\- Tiens, on est énervé ?  
\- Dégage.  
Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui parle comme ça.  
\- C'est pourtant pas ce que me dit une certaine partie de ton anatomie...  
Il tente à nouveau de se rapprocher de moi, mais j'attrape son poignet qui se dirige vers mon entrejambe. Mon envie est évidente, pourtant je le repousse de mon autre main.  
\- Dégage, je t'ai dit.

Et sans attendre, je m'enfonce dans la marée humaine qui nous entoure. Je me laisse emporter par le courant de corps dansants, et comme s'il avait entendu mes intentions, je me retrouve du côté du bar, proche de l'entrée de la boite. Je me rappelle vaguement que mes poches sont vides et que le beau métis avec qui je me déhanchais avant l'arrivée de Harry -Zayn- était sensé me rapporter une boisson. Il est peut-être en train de me chercher au milieu de la foule, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne mettra pas bien longtemps avant de trouver un autre corps contre lequel danser. Tant pis, je commande quand même un triple shot de vodka à la barmaid ; je le regretterai demain, sûrement. Je m'installe sur l'un des tabourets entourant le comptoir en attendant qu'on me serve. Ma tête est lourde alors que je la laisse retomber contre la surface plane  ; le bois du comptoir est froid contre mon front brûlant. Je chasse rapidement la pensée d'appeler Niall ou les autres pour savoir où ils sont. Ils doivent toujours être sur la piste de danse, ou en train de fumer au fumoir. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de leur expliquer la brusque retombée de mon humeur.

 

Je le sens plus que je ne l'entends se glisser sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Je prends une brusque inspiration ; je vais l'envoyer balader, je vais laisser couler ma colère sur lui, et après je me casse.

Mais quand je me redresse, mon plan en tête, Harry ne me regarde même pas, il a les yeux perdus dans le vague et son menton posé sur ses mains croisées. Il est de profil et... bordel, ça fait vraiment longtemps pas vrai ? Bien plus de trois mois. Parce que pendant que je le regarde se perdre dans ses pensées, avec une expression calme et pas la moindre trace de son sourire carnassier, je me rappelle de nous alors qu'on a seize ans.

 

Harry était l'ami d'un ami. Ou peut-être même l'ami d'un ami d'une connaissance, pour ce que ça avait d'importance. On était plus d'une quarantaine à cette soirée là et elle était déjà assez entamée pour que les formalités de ce genre soient dépassées. C'est Stan qui m'a présenté à Harry ; il venait de le rencontrer un quart d'heure plus tôt et je l'ai trouvé hilare sur un canapé avec un grand bouclé. Mon attention a tout de suite été captée par Harry ; ses longues jambes capturées dans un slim serré, ses mains enserrées de bagues à presque tous les doigts, le bandana qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière. Et puis son sourire qui creusait son visage de deux fossettes. Tout ça m'a sauté au visage dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce et le rideau de fumée.

\- Louis ! Lou-Lou ! S'est exclamé Stan en me voyant arriver.  
Un immense sourire lui barrait le visage, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux rougis qu'il n'y avait rien de naturel à cela. J'ai froncé les sourcils, parce qu'on ne s'était jamais essayé à la drogue, avec Stan. On avait essayé la clope, l'alcool ensemble, mais un joint, jamais. Je l'ai vu entre les longs doigts de Harry, qui venait de relever les yeux vers moi. Il me regardait avec un air intrigué, et je devais sûrement le dévisager plus que de raison.

  
\- Harry j'te présente Louis. On se connaît depuis toujours, et on se connaîtra toujours, pas vrai Lou ? C'est un type bien, vraiment drôle, surtout quand il a bu !

J'ai éclaté de rire, parce que j'étais déjà un peu bourré et que de nous deux, c'était Stan le phénomène quand on buvait. Il devenait un véritable moulin à parole et disait absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
Harry n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de me fixer en tirant de temps en temps sur son joint. Mes yeux étaient constamment attiré par les gestes qu'il faisait ; ses lèvres tout juste serrées autour du filtre, ses doigts qui tenaient du bout des doigts le tube, puis la fumée qu'il recrachait paresseusement sans se soucier d'intoxiquer les personnes autour de lui. J'ai sentis l'odeur du shit qui embaumait souvent la cage d'escalier de mon immeuble ou les quais de gare.

Au début, Harry est resté silencieux, il a continué à fumer avec Stan pendant que ce dernier discutait avec moi. Il me racontait comment il avait failli se taper Anna, la meuf d'un de nos amis, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Harry ne semblait même pas écouter notre conversation, il se contentait de tirer sur ce joint, pourtant à chaque fois que mon regard dérivait vers lui il avait ses yeux fixés sur l'un de nous deux. Je le sentais m'observer comme s'il me passait aux rayons x, je me souviens avoir rougi de par son insistance.

 

Et dire que par la suite, je ne chercherai que ça ; son attention sur moi, un besoin désespéré qu'il me regarde moi et personne d'autre. Qu'il soit mien autant que j'étais sien. Harry éclaterait de rire s'il entendait mes pensées, et je l'accompagnerais sûrement ; comment avais-je pu être aussi naïf ? Comment n'avais-je pas perçu dès le départ ce qu'était Harry ? Pour ma défense, il était diablement bon acteur, son jeu était impeccable. D'abord, c'était le mec cool, qui racontait des histoires loufoques avec tant de passion et un petit côté excentrique. Ce mec avec qui j'avais passé le reste de cette fameuse soirée où l'on s'était rencontré. Lui à faire de grands gestes et de piteuses imitations, moi qui l'écoutait à moitié mort de rire sans le lâcher des yeux une seconde. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard de moi non plus, comme si je pouvais le fasciner autant qu'il le faisait. Il avait ris à mes blagues, m'avait écouté quand j'avais exposé mes rêves de voyage autour du monde, on s'était même découvert une passion secrète commune, les émissions de télé-crochet. Le monde tournait autour de nous mais on n'était plus capable de le voir, et c'est certainement dès cette première rencontre que je n'ai plus été capable de voir que par ses deux pupilles dilatées. Voilà que je me retrouvais enfermé dans deux orbes vertes, sans que je n'en ai jamais conscience. Au début, tout du moins.

Harry me fascinait, sa personne entière a petit à petit commencé à m'obséder. On s'est revu à d'autres soirées. Puis on a cherché à se voir juste tous les deux, sans l'ambiance tamisée et étouffante d'une soirée de débauche adolescente autour de nous. Est-ce que j'ai gobé toutes ses histoires sans me soucier de rien ? Oui. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'est difficile de savoir démêler le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il m'a raconté sur lui ; Harry, déjà à seize ans, aimait cultiver le secret autour de lui, c'est comme s'il s'entourait d'une vie inventée pour tenir tout le monde éloigné de la personne qu'il était réellement à l'intérieur de lui. Il est resté évasif sur sa famille, au départ ; j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas de parents très présents, une sœur avec qui il ne partageait rien. Harry était une culture hors-sol, il s'était fait tout seul. C'était à l'intérieur de lui sans raison. Un besoin de destruction si fort que malgré sa gueule d'ange et son charme naturel, parfois j'apercevais dans ses yeux un éclat qui me faisait reculer.

Mais il rendait la vie plus simple, Harry. Il se fixait à nos cœurs d'imbécile, nos esprits perdus, sous notre peau en manque d'attention... Et une fois bien installé, il prenait le contrôle. Bientôt, il n'y a plus eu que lui. Harry, Harry, toujours Harry. Je me suis éloigné de Stan, et de tous les autres. « On te reconnaît plus en ce moment Louis » me disaient mes proches, puis mes parents ; « Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, enfin ? ». Il m'arrive Harry, voilà ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais ils n'auraient pas compris -personne n'aurait compris. Son emprise sur moi ne pouvait qu'être malsaine à leur yeux -et peut-être qu'ils avaient raison depuis le début. Peut-être que Stan a bien fait de me tourner le dos parce que tout allait trop loin pour lui.

 

Je sors brusquement de mes souvenirs quand je sens une main sur ma cuisse, monter et descendre plusieurs fois dans un chemin brûlant. Je me dégage -comme un réflexe protecteur- mais Harry s'est déjà suffisamment rapproché ; il n'a qu'à se pencher et m'étouffer de son odeur enivrante pour me susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu sais combien tu me donnes des envies peu catholiques ?  
Une part de moi voudrait lui répliquer qu'il n'y a rien de très catholique chez lui, mais je choisis de l'ignorer et vide mon verre à la place.  
\- Et encore plus quand tu choisis de m'ignorer. Avec ton air faussement impassible, ton nez pointé en l'air comme si t'étais au-dessus de tout ça...

Quand es-tu devenu comme ça Harry, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?  
Puis je te regarde, avec ton éternel sourire en coin, et bien-sûr que tu as toujours été comme ça, au fond. Je ne voulais pas le voir pour la simple raison que je t'aimais, et tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer pour la simple raison que tu es toi. Tu n'aimeras jamais que l'emprise que tu as sur moi, la façon que j'ai de me plier sous tes doigts, ma peau qui crie toujours pour capter ton attention.

Mais alors que je continue à t'ignorer, tant bien que mal, ça t'énerve. Je crois que malgré toi tu es devenu dépendant -ah, l'ironie!- à ma soumission.

Je reste le véritable drogué de nous deux, alors je ne peux t'ignorer bien longtemps. Pas quand tu me fixes avec cette moue furieuse et que tu as repris tes mains pour toi.

\- T'étais passé où ? Je demande d'un ton que j'espère froid, mais qui sonne sûrement désespéré.  
\- Tu le sais bien, Lou... soupire-t-il.  
\- Et tu reviens toujours comme ça, comme...  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu, non ?  
\- Comment tu peux me demander ça d'un ton si innocent, on dirait que tu ne le fais même pas exprès... on dirait presque que tu ne joues pas, l'espace d'un instant.  
\- Peut-être que je ne joue pas. Peut-être que toi, Louis, c'est toi.  
\- A d'autres, Harry...

Pourtant il s'est rapproché, et malgré moi je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire. Il forme des mots silencieux contre la ligne de ma mâchoire, sa bouche descendant doucement jusqu'à ce point juste en dessous de mon oreille. Il y crie toute la cruelle passion qu'il enferme en lui et quand il se recule, je passe mes doigts sur le suçon qui orne, je le sais, ma peau désormais.

\- Ça fait un mal de chien quand t'es pas là Harry, comment tu peux me faire ça ? La nuit tous mes membres se tétanisent parce que tu n'es pas là pour les serrer, la nuit ma peau est parcourue de sueurs froides et t'es pas là pour tout absorber, t'es pas là pour me caresser les cheveux et me dire que tout va bien, t'es pas là pour me fermer les yeux et me plonger dans le sommeil de tes bras.

Mais il a repris ses baisers dans mon cou et je n'ajoute rien. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai parlé à haute voix, si je n'ai pas simplement ruminé la douleur de son absence dans ma tête comme je le fais souvent.  
Je finis par le repousser une fois encore, parce qu'il brûle tout sur son passage et ce n'est plus possible. Il soupire et fait ce truc que je déteste ; il se pince l'arête du nez comme si j'étais un petit enfant capricieux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu compliques toujours tout, Louis ?

C’est vrai ça, pourquoi ?  
Je crois que sa question aurait pu me mettre hors de moi, si j’avais été dans mon état normal. Mais je suis crevé, de ma semaine, de la vie en général, j'ai bu, et j'ai Harry face à moi avec sa beauté douloureusement attirante et sa présence enivrante. Alors non, je ne me suis pas mis en colère. Je crois que j’ai simplement haussé les épaules, je sais pas Harry pourquoi je suis comme ça, désolé, j’peux pas m’en empêcher. Il n’a rien dit comme s’il attendait que je poursuive.

\- J'peux pas suivre ton rythme Harry, je sais jamais où ça mène avec toi, dans quel caniveau je vais me réveiller, dans quelle douleur tu vas me laisser en partant.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si je partais tout le temps.  
\- C'est le cas.  
\- Non, c'est faux. _Tu_ pars. Tu me repousses. Parce que je ne suis pas comme il faut. Parce que tu te rends compte que je ne conviens pas à la vie que tu veux mener. Parce que tu laisses ta famille et tes idiots d'amis te monter la tête.  
\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es Harry ! Et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à te connaître réellement.

_Tu me fais peur, parfois._  
C'était ses attitudes conquérantes, trop sûr de lui, c'était ces moments où il ne semblait plus rien contrôler et tombait dans une crise de démence. C'était ses tics qu'il avait, sa paupière qui sautait parfois ou le tremblement continu de ses mains.  
Quelque chose qui menace à chaque instant de sortir et qui se rappelle à moi quand j'y prête suffisamment attention.

Je suis tombé amoureux de la personne que tu m'as fait connaître. Et je la cherche, je lui cours après, mais je ne sais pas si elle a déjà existé ou si ce n'était qu'une invention de mon esprit.

_Les autres fois, je suis incommensurablement fou de toi._  
Son sourire à fossette, son rire trop large qui se transforme bien souvent en un rictus taquin. Sa façon toujours douce de toucher ma peau, comme s'il a peur de me briser, et sa bouche qui attaque sans vergogne la mienne comme j'aime qu'il le fasse. Ce sont aussi les orgasmes déments qu'il me procure, les cris de pure jouissance que je lui arrache parfois, ses étreintes mortelles qui me ramènent à la vie après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Les mots qu'il murmure contre ma tempe, comme s'il s'adressait directement à mon cerveau. La poésie qu'il peut créer aux petites heures du matin, sensible et fragile.

 

\- Et si elle était là, cette personne, juste en face de toi, mais que tu refuses simplement de la voir ? Et si c'était toi qui fuyais, toi qui avais peur, toi qui m'échappais ?  
\- C'est faux, je rétorque. Tu me rejettes la faute dessus, c'est trop facile Harry...  
\- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que ce soit vraiment _moi_ en face de toi, moi qui te cours après comme je ne l'ai fait avec personne, pourquoi tu me repousses comme ça ?  
\- Parce que la vérité, c'est que je te vois, mais je ne te retrouve plus Harry ! Je crois qu'on s'est perdu, mais toi surtout ; dans ces moments de pur débauche que tu m'as fait découvrir. Ces fêtes sans début ni fin, qui n'ont pas de sens pas de but, qui accueillent des âmes perdues.

 

Moi aussi j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ça allait trop loin. J'ai commencé à me lasser de me réveiller tous les week-ends la tête sur un tapis dégueulasse, à manquer bien trop souvent de m'étouffer avec mon propre vomi, quand ce n'était pas celui des autres. Parfois, je me retrouvai avec deux, trois, ou même quatre personnes autour de moi, nus comme des vers, et il n'y avait pas de doute sur ce que nous avions fait. Harry était là, pas tout le temps. Des fois il filait avant le petit jour, il me quittait sans un regard pour mon corps meurtri par une soirée d'excès, et on ne se revoyait que la nuit suivante. Harry était devenu une créature de la nuit et il m'avait emporté dans son royaume.

Le premier vrai électrochoc, je l'ai eu quand je me suis réveillé sur un lit d’hôpital. Ma mère pleurait sur une chaise à côté, mon beau-père en était à son troisième café quand il a déboulé dans la chambre. Quand il a constaté que je m'étais réveillé, il a fait les cents pas en hurlant des phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens à mes oreilles. Ma mère continuait de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle serrait ma main dans les siennes, puis elle m'a caressé doucement les cheveux quand Mark est parti en trombe de la chambre, sûrement pour aller se chercher un autre café.

Pourtant, moins de deux mois après, j'avais cédé. Harry m'avait envoyé des messages, il avait tenté de m'appeler une fois mais je n'avais pas répondu. Son nom avait brillé sur l'écran de mon portable, une lame dans mon cœur rappelant sa présence. Il avait laissé un message vocal, et après deux jours à l'ignorer tant bien que mal, je l'avais écouté. C'était sa respiration, un peu hachée, un long silence, puis « J'ai besoin de toi Louis, tu me manques. Réponds moi. Je t'aime, mais j'ai peur. Reviens moi ». Et oui, j'avais fondu en larmes. Comme un foutu débutant. Mais c'était Harry et ses mots auraient transpercé le cœur de n'importe qui, parce que Harry ne disait pas de telles choses. Harry était un éclair dans le ciel qui ne s'accrochait à rien, il passait les étoiles sans les effleurer, alors pourquoi aurait-il dit cela ?

A mon deuxième réveil à l'hôpital, j'avais été surpris du silence de la chambre. Seul le bip de la machine qui mesurait les battements de mon cœur perturbait l'atmosphère paisible de la pièce, et je n'ai d'abord ressenti aucune douleur dans mon corps. Je cherchais, je cherchais le bruit qui manquait avec tant de force que tout le reste était occulté. Puis j'ai réalisé. Il manquait les pleurs de ma mère à mes oreilles, les pas colériques de mon beau-père, ses cris de parent désespéré et fou d'inquiétude.

 

D'un geste las, j'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont dévalé mes joues. A quoi bon ? Je pousse un profond soupir et fait tourner le fond de mon verre sans me résoudre à le finir.

Je me retourne un peu, j'aperçois dans la masse de danseurs Zayn accroché à un gars aux larges épaules, ils font du surplace plus qu'autre chose. J'ai un sourire amer mais je sais qu'au fond rien de tout ça ne compte, Zayn n'a été qu'une distraction, tout ce qui m'entoure n'est qu'un divertissement.

Mon regard se balade sans trouver de repère, il revient sur mon Whisky. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois la barmaid me fixer d'un air étrange. Elle n'a pas d'autres clients, pour l'instant, alors elle s'avance vers moi et passe un coup de chiffon machinal sur le comptoir.  
\- Tout va bien ? Elle demande.  
Elle ne regarde pas Harry, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'assure qu'il ne me veut pas de mal, qu'il ne m'embête pas trop. Elle a du remarquer mes mains tremblantes -que je cache sous mes cuisses- ou c'est peut-être écrit sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y lit, mais quand je ne réponds pas, elle s'approche franchement et pose une main sur mon épaule.  
\- Hé, ça va ?  
Je me perds dans son regard, elle a de beaux yeux bleus foncés, entourés d'un maquillage sombre, et une lueur douce au fond de la prunelle. Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Elle sait pour Harry, elle le lit sur mon visage ? Non, je ne crois pas, parce qu'elle, elle ne s'intéresse pas une fois à lui, comme s'il était invisible. Lui non plus ne la regarde pas, il est tourné vers moi. Il ne dit rien, il patiente avec ses doigts qui courent au galop contre le comptoir. Il parait calme.

\- Oui, je réponds avec un temps de retard.  
Un peu trop visiblement puisqu'elle s'est déjà détournée pour servir un nouveau client. J'attends qu'elle repasse et je commande une autre tournée. Harry me paye les prochaines, il boit aussi, aucun de nous ne prononce un mot. Il se contente de repousser les mains baladeuses et les invitations d'hommes ou de femmes pour aller danser ou tirer son coup dans les toilettes. Au fond de moins je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en réjouir ; pire, je ressens un élan de fierté absurde.

 

_Fly_ \- Odyssey (ft Amara Abonta)  
_« Baby I love when you fly with me_  
_Cause you are the only one that sets me free_  
_Baby I just want to let you know_  
_That you're the only one I see_

_So why are we waiting ?_  
_My heart is inflating_  
_I want feel your jealousy_  
_So why are we waiting?_  
_The sunrise is coming_  
_I love when you fly with me_  
_Oh Come and fly with me »_

 

On finit par être assez alcoolisés pour ne plus marcher droit, peut-être que c'est l'excuse qu'il nous fallait pour se soutenir par la taille sans mettre entre nous nos histoires compliquées, mon ressentiment et son attitude lunatique. On danse, ou plutôt on tangue en essayant d'être en rythme avec la musique. Je crois qu'on bouscule des gens sur notre passage, on reçoit plusieurs regards agacés, quelques insultes, des coups de coude. On s'en fout bien, on se sourit comme des gamins, heureux dans leur bêtise, les regards qu'on échange sont complices.

C'est moi qui initie le mouvement ; j'attrape sa main et je l'entraîne hors de la piste. Je crois que les danseurs autour de nous sont soulagés de nous voir partir. Harry se laisse faire, il comprend quand je le tire vers les toilettes. Je ne regarde pas son visage, je n'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'il exprime ; un air victorieux, un regard de luxure, un sourire énigmatique ? Trop de questions pour le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste.

 

On rentre à deux dans la seule cabine de libre.

Harry referme la porte derrière lui, cette fois c'est lui qui fait le premier pas ; il réduit le peu de distance que nous laisse l'espace exigu de la cabine, place ses deux mains de par et d'autre de mon visage, et il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes.

On s'embrasse pendant plusieurs minutes. Ça commence de manière brutale, comme un saut dans le vide, on manque d'air à vouloir aller trop vite, nos mains sont maladroites sur le corps de l'autre, tout est erratique, nos dents s'entrechoquent et nos langues se tordent. Puis tout ralentit, progressivement. Tout prend sens ; ses boucles qui s'enroulent autour de mon poignet, ses deux mains qui passent sous mes cuisses pour me porter et plaquer mon dos contre la paroi. C'est plus chaud et plus intime, langoureux. Dangereux, aussi.

 

_« Through the night, through the sky_  
_Make me fall, make me fly_  
_Oh baby can't you see_  
_How much this means to me?_  
_Through the night, through the sky_  
_Make me smile, make me cry_  
_Let's leave this gravity_  
_Just come and fly with me »_

 

Mon cerveau se vide de toute pensée quand il entoure mon entrejambe de sa bouche. Mes jambes manquent de lâcher ; ça fait longtemps, après tout. Tout me manquait à me brûler mais le souvenir ne faisait aucunement justice à la réalité des sensations. Je pourrais mourir dans l'instant si on m'enlevait l'intense plaisir qu'il me procure alors. Mais je tuerais aussi, je trahirais, je pourrais tout faire. Tout faire pour cette bouche, là, à cette endroit, puis l’écartèlement doucereux qu'il m'inflige en s'enfonçant en moi, ses baisers mouillés pour s'excuser et me distraire. Oh, s'il savait, s'il savait comme j'aime tout ce qu'il me donne, le plaisir et la douleur, c'est le mélange qui m'anime et me fait crier comme cela, ce mélange et rien d'autre. C'est lui, seulement lui.

On met longtemps à redescendre de l'orgasme. C'était peut-être trop fort, me dit son regard alors qu'il essuie le filet de sang qui s'écoule de mon nez. J'hausse les épaules et me sert contre lui. Il caresse mon dos doucement, son cœur est encore fou et désordonné.

Peu à peu mes sens reviennent à moi, j'entends le va et vient dans les toilettes. Quelques coups sont tapés parfois contre la porte de notre cabine, puis un soupir quand la personne finit par abandonner. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on est là. Mes membres crient de douleur quand je me relève, j'aide Harry à faire de même. Il grimace en faisant craquer son dos.

J'ai l'impression de flotter en me tenant debout, une douleur lancinante me scie le crâne en deux pendant quelques instants, il faut que je me tienne au battant de la porte pour ne pas chuter. Je crois que Harry est aussi mal que moi. Pendant plusieurs minutes on reste là à essayer d'atterrir. Puis avec une douceur rare, il passe une main dans mon dos, comme s'il me disait je suis là, je suis encore là, je reste encore un peu.

Je demande quand même dans un souffle, « et maintenant ? ».

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, je ne suis plus trop sûr non plus de la boîte de nuit dans laquelle on se trouve. La musique à peine étouffée fait vibrer les murs.

\- Et maintenant ? Répète Harry de sa voix grave.  
Il dit ça et plus rien, il continue simplement à passer sa main contre mon dos.  
\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer, Harry. Pas déjà.  
Pas envie que tu partes. Pas encore.  
\- Hmm.  
Il fait en se penchant sur moi, posant ses lèvres contre ma nuque offerte. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends. Je suis toujours appuyé contre la porte, mon cœur a du mal à retrouver un rythme normal, c'est comme s'il loupait des battements par paquet de dix et qu'il les rattrapait tous la seconde d'après en s'affolant. Ce n'est pas des plus agréables mais les caresses de Harry aident, et bientôt je ne sens plus rien, juste lui et seulement lui à nouveau.

Je finis par me détacher de la porte, me retourne dans ses bras. Il dépose un baiser contre mon front.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?  
\- Non, je réponds comme un enfant capricieux.  
\- On va continuer à voler alors, la nuit est trop jeune et nous aussi.

 

Et il se saisit de ma main. Ouvre la porte de la cabine de l'autre, m'entraîne avec lui hors des toilettes. On ne court pas -il y a trop de monde autour de nous pour le permettre- mais c'est tout comme. Je crois qu'on a deux sourires de gamins sur la gueule.

Je sens qu'on me tire par l'arrière, une main sur mon avant-bras, je manque de tomber et Harry aussi.

\- Louis !  
\- Niall ?  
Ses cheveux blonds sont reconnaissables même dans l’obscurité de la boite de nuit.  
\- Enfin tu es là ! On te cherchait partout, les autres croyaient que t'étais déjà parti. Tu...

Il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'ils parcourent mon visage. Je me demande ce qu'il voit de si intéressant, moi je remarque qu'il a des yeux vraiment très bleus, comme des océans, et c'est comme si je nageais à l'intérieur pendant quelques instants.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Louis, bordel ?  
Son ton inquiet ne cache pas des reproches sous-jacents, la main de Harry vient se poser dans le bas de mon dos et il reprend ses caresses apaisantes.  
\- Juste des retrouvailles avec un vieil ami.  
Et ce qualificatif me fait éclater de rire, juste comme ça. A côté, Harry, si proche, qui garde sa main au même endroit, a un sourire de côté. Il fixe Niall avec une certaine impatience.  
\- C'est vrai qu'on était sur le chemin de la sortie, non ? commente-t-il.  
\- Ça fait longtemps ? Pourquoi tu nous en as jamais parlé ? le coupe Niall. 

Leur parler de Harry ? Et pourquoi faire ? Personne n'aurait compris. Personne ne comprenait jamais.  
La main de Harry est remontée doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur mon épaule. D'une pression, il m'intime qu'il veut partir, maintenant. L'excitation parcourt mes veines en voyant la lueur au fond des yeux de Harry. Moi aussi, je veux partir avec toi, Haz.

\- Bon Niall, il faut qu'on y aille, la nuit est encore jeune ! Nous aussi ! Tu diras aux autres que je les embrasse. Vous êtes de chouettes collègues. On se revoit lundi au boulot. Ou peut-être pas. Je sais pas. On peut pas savoir de quoi la vie sera faite, pas vrai ?  
Niall, habituellement très joyeux et facilement détendu, n'affiche aucun sourire. Au contraire, le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentue.  
\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je peux pas te laisser partir tout seul, viens, on va rentrer ensemble et je te ramène chez toi. Ou à l’hôpital, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je l'emmène à l’hôpital.  
\- Je ne pars pas seul, je suis avec Harry.

Et cette fois, c'est moi qui me saisis de la main de Harry pour l’entraîner vers la sortie en courant. Avec la musique si forte à nos oreilles, je n'entends même pas l'appel de Niall derrière. Peut-être essaye-t-il de nous suivre, mais des centaines de corps mouvant s'interposent entre lui et nous, et bientôt, on rejoint la sortie et l'air frais de la nuit.

 

On rigole et on s'embrasse une fois dehors, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'aime, qu'on est heureux, qu'on pourrait toucher les étoiles juste en tendant les bras.  
Harry me dit qu'il a une idée, une idée géniale. Je le regarde évaluer les véhicules qui nous entourent, s'approcher des motos, commencer à détacher la chaîne de sécurité de l'une d'entre elles. Je ne regarde pas vraiment comment il s'y prend, je suis absorbé par les mégots qui plombent le trottoir, ils sont mal éteints et me brûlent les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette nuit personne n'est décidé à correctement éteindre sa cigarette. A pied joints, je saute de mégots en mégots, j'écrase les petites pointes rouges une à une.

J'entends un rire et je me stoppe dans mon entreprise ; Harry a démarré la moto, il se tient à côté en me regardant. Ses yeux pétillent alors je me rapproche et je l'embrasse encore.

\- Tu veux conduire ? Me propose-t-il quand on se sépare.  
\- Oulà, non. Je sais pas conduire une moto Haz.  
\- D'accord, il répond en riant.

Puis il enfourche le bolide, se retourne vers moi avec son air qui me dit « et alors, qu'est-ce-que t'attends Lou ? ». Une part de moi a envie de lui demander si lui a déjà conduit une moto, mais je n'ai pas envie de connaître la réponse, pas vrai ? Ce soir quelque chose est différent, j'ai tellement peur de briser l'instant. Alors je monte à mon tour sur la moto, je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois mais je finis par y arriver.

 

_High & Dry - _Radiohead  
_« Flying on your motorcycle,_  
_Watching all the ground beneath you drop »_

 

\- Accroche toi, me dit Harry en faisant vibrer le moteur. Ça va secouer, il rajoute avec un petit sourire.

Et si je m'accroche avec autant de force c'est bien pour ça, pas vrai ? Ça secoue déjà alors qu'il démarre et sort du parking de la boîte. J'enserre sa taille de mes bras et ma joue est collée contre son dos, l'autre est frappée par le vent froid. En fait, tout mon corps est glacé en moins d'une minute. C'est vrai qu'on a pas vraiment les habits adaptés.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de trafic à une heure pareille, Harry va vite et on traverse la ville comme une flèche. Au début je regarde les vitrines éclairées des magasins, les lampadaires et leur lumière jaunâtre, les grandes barres d'immeubles grises et les feux tricolores. Tout ça finit par se mélanger et me donne un peu la nausée. Mon organisme n'apprécie pas tellement la vitesse à laquelle on roule.

Je finis par fermer les yeux tout en resserrant ma prise contre Harry. Je le sens contre moi et je voudrais pouvoir me fondre en lui. Tout à l'heure quand on faisait l'amour, je me suis senti proche de lui et ça m'avait tellement manqué ; mais ce n'était pas assez. Quelque part ce n'est jamais assez, j'ai tout le temps besoin d'être contre lui, quand il s'éloigne je deviens dingue. Ça n'a rien de sain. C'est maladif. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas cette envie pressante si je savais qu'il resterait mien pour toujours, si je ne devais pas craindre que chaque fois est la dernière, si chaque baiser ne sonnait pas comme un adieu.

 

Peut-être qu'on aurait une vie banale, si je n'avais pas cette crainte au fond du ventre et ce manque qui me ronge la peau. On achèterait un appart ou alors on emménagerait dans le mien, j'aime bien la mezzanine et les deux grandes fenêtres du salon. Je ferais de la place sur mes murs pour ses posters et ses photos, je débarrasserais des vieux habits pour qu'il puisse mettre les siens. On se disputerait pour des choses cons ; c'est encore à moi de faire la vaisselle ce soir, t'aurais pu ramasser ton linge sale, et des choses moins cons parfois ; non mais t'as vu comment tu regardais le serveur, c'est toujours à moi de prévoir ce qu'on fait le week-end, si tu m'aimes plus t'as qu'à le dire et dégager. Entre temps il y aurait des rires, des plats ratés à chaque fois que j'essaierais de faire la cuisine, une carte du monde accrochée au-dessus du lit et des points rouges rajoutés par Harry pour tous les endroits où il faudrait qu'on aille. Des fois on inviterait des amis à manger à la maison, Liam et sa copine par exemple, et puis Niall aussi, sinon le reste du temps on s'enfermerait sous la couette à regarder des films débiles en passant notre temps à les critiquer. Puis un jour tu reviendrais du boulot un peu plus tard que d'habitude, et quand je t'ouvrirais la porte parce que tu as encore oublié tes clés, tu aurais ce petit chiot dans les bras. Un bâtard au poil marron clair et sale, le regard un peu bête et la quête frétillante. On se serait disputé des jours pour lui trouver un nom, chacun l'appelant d'une manière différente. Au final on resterait sur un truc pas original pour un sou, un surnom ridicule parce que c'est le seul auquel le chien répondrait.

 

Des fois tu aurais envie de tout plaquer et partir loin. D'autre fois j'aurais envie que tu trouves un boulot stable, qu'on adopte des enfants, qu'un repas avec ma famille ne finisse pas en cris et en larmes.

Le reste du temps on resterait ensemble, le chien entre nous sur le canapé, crevés de notre journée mais heureux de la finir dans les bras de l'autre.

 

« _You'd kill yourself for recognition,_  
_Kill yourself to never ever stop_  
_You broke another mirror,_  
_You're turning into something you are not_

_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry_  
_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry »_

 

Des lumières jouent derrière mes yeux fermés, j'entends Harry qui jure et se met à accélérer. Puis je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure, les sirènes hurlantes me trouent les tympans quand j'ouvre les yeux. Je me retourne et vois deux voitures de police derrière nous, à une vingtaine de mètres.

\- Harry ?

Je répète plusieurs fois son prénom mais il ne réagit pas, il continue d’accélérer en fixant droit devant lui. J'essaye de le faire réagir en pinçant sa taille, je veux lui dire qu'il doit s'arrêter comme la police le demande.

\- HARRY !

Il tourne sa tête d'un coup sur le côté pour me regarder, nos regards ont à peine le temps de se croiser que la moto se met à pencher vers la droite. Elle est attirée vers le bitume et nous emporte inexorablement avec elle. Tout se passe en quelques secondes, tout s'arrête en même temps ; le bruit, les lumières qui crient, la dureté du sol qui érafle chaque parcelle de peau et tord le métal.

 

Il ne reste plus que le noir, partout.

 

_« It's the best thing that you ever had,_  
_The best thing that you ever, ever had_  
_It's the best thing that you ever had,_  
_The best thing you have had has gone away_

_So, don't leave me high, don't leave me dry_  
_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry_  
_Don't leave me high,_  
_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry »_

 

-  ...oui j'y suis, là. Non ils ne m'ont rien dit, j'attends qu'ils reviennent pour leur demander... Ecoute Barb', je sais pas, c'était peut-être la première fois... C'est pas vraiment le genre de truc dont on discute à la machine à café, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Non, Steve ne savait pas non plus.

  
La voix de Niall parvient un peu étouffée à mes oreilles. Je reprends conscience lentement, au début je me concentre sur sa voix même si j'ai du mal à saisir le sens de ce qu'il dit. Mes paupières pèsent une tonne, tout comme ma tête que je n'arrive pas à soulever. Puis les bruits autour se font plus clairs, Niall a arrêté de parler mais je perçois d'autres voix, et une agitation sourde en fond avec des gens qui marchent vite et des bips qui retentissent ci et là. La lourdeur qui m'empêche de bouger ne semble pas se dissiper, je reste longtemps comme si je dormais encore à écouter ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

  
Je ne mets pas longtemps à réaliser que je suis à l’hôpital. Dès lors, je ressens les tubes accrochés à mon avant-bras et celui qui passe sous mon nez, les couvertures rêches mais chaudes contre mes jambes dénudées, je parviens même à sentir l'odeur aseptisée de l’hôpital.

  
Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin. Moins d'une minute plus tard, comme s'il guettait mon réveil, Niall apparaît dans mon champ de vision et se poste sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Il hésite un temps puis pose ma main sur mon épaule et d'une pression me dit bonjour. Ou peut-être qu'il fait ça pour me transmettre toutes les interrogations et les angoisses qui le rongent. J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais je rappelle qu'on avait prévu de sortir dans la semaine. C'était sûrement hier soir.

  
\- Louis ! Tu es réveillé.  
Et il ne devrait pas sonner aussi soulagé, son inquiétude me fend le cœur. J'ai envie de lui dire de partir mais je sais que ça ne se fait pas, pas encore. Il semble avoir attendu longtemps.  
\- Et oui, je réplique d'une voix faible et complètement éraillée.  
\- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre un jour avec une voix plus grave que Bobby, lance-t-il en souriant.  
Bobby est un technicien qui vient tous les ans réparer la vieille clim du bureau ; sa voix montre l'ampleur de son addiction à la cigarette.

Je rigole un peu à sa blague mais je suis immédiatement pris par une quinte de toux. Niall perd son sourire et me lance un regard concerné.  
\- Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?  
\- Non ! Ça va, t'inquiètes pas.  
Est-ce que je préfère profiter d'encore quelques minutes de déni face à ce qui m'a -une fois de plus- conduit à l'hôpital ? Peut-être.

\- J'ai voulu appeler ta famille pour les prévenir, mais je n'ai pas trouvé leur numéro dans ton portable. Tu l'aurais quelque part pour que je leur laisse un message ?  
\- Je... Il ne vaut mieux pas les appeler. Ils vont s'inquiéter pour rien.  
Ou alors ils vont ignorer le message et faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas de fils.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je pense que tu devrais quand même les prévenir, ils aimeraient être au courant.  
\- Crois moi Niall, ils préfèrent ne pas savoir.

L'irlandais reste silencieux après ça, il semble en plein conflit intérieur mais ne dit rien. Finalement je crois qu'il abandonne l'idée d'appeler mes parents, et je pousse discrètement un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent... ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Dit-il tout d'un coup.  
Je baisse les yeux sur un coin de la couverture, j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'absorbe et que je disparaisse. Je me demande à quel point Niall me trouve pathétique.  
\- Pour être franc, je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Quand j'essaye de me concentrer sur la soirée d'hier, je revois des flashs, les lumières multicolores de la boite, l'ambiance étouffante, les gens autour. Je revois surtout l'obscurité et Harry qui me fixe au milieu de tout ça. J'ai envie de demander où est Harry, mais je laisse Niall me raconter les événements.

\- On est allé dans un bar d'abord, on était une dizaine du bureau. En fait, on a fait plusieurs bars, c'était sympa, et après certains ont voulu rentré mais toi moi Pam' et Steve on voulait rester encore un peu. Puis tu as proposé d'aller en boite, tu nous as dit que tu en connaissais une super, que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'y étais pas allé. C'est un peu confus après, on s'est perdu de vue dans la boîte, moi j'ai un peu dansé mais je n'étais pas trop dans l'ambiance. Je m'engueulais avec Barb par SMS, enfin bref... Quand j'ai retrouvé Steve, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu danser avec un gars, un type un peu basané avec des tatouages et une gueule de mannequin selon sa description. Mais ensuite il a revu le gars danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'étais plus avec lui. Je sais pas où tu es allé ensuite, Louis, à vrai dire on a commencé à être pas mal inquiets avec Steve et Pam. On voulait rentrer, il était tard. Puis j'ai demandé au bar et la barmaid t'a reconnu à notre description. Mais elle m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange, elle n'était pas sûre mais elle m'a dit « je les reconnais », je ne voulais pas la croire, elle devait sûrement se tromper... Bref, elle nous a dit que tu étais parti aux toilettes et que ça faisait une demi-heure au moins. Alors j'ai attendu devant les toilettes, et je t'ai vu sortir peu de temps après.

\- Et ensuite... ? Je demande avec une certaine appréhension.  
Je me souviens vaguement être tombé sur Niall dans la boîte alors que Harry me guidait vers la sortie de la boîte.

\- Tu avais vraiment un comportement bizarre, Lou. Tu n'étais pas toi-même ça se voyait, comme si t'étais surexcité et que tu ne tenais pas en place, tu m'as dit que tu avais retrouvé un ami à toi et que tu voulais sortir. Mais tu tenais à peine debout. J'ai voulu te retenir mais tu t'es mis à courir vers la sortie et des gens se sont mis entre nous, je t'ai perdu de vue et le temps que j'arrive sur le parking tu venais de partir sur une moto. Sur une moto Louis ! Bon dieu quand je t'ai vu foncer sur la route comme ça j'ai cru avoir une attaque cardiaque. J'ai appelé la police parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, je paniquais, tu n'étais clairement pas en état de conduire. Les flics sont arrivés rapidement, ils t'ont retrouvé grâce au signalement d'une autre voiture qui poursuivait une moto bien au dessus de la limitation de vitesse qui grillait tous les feux rouges.

J'essaye de me remémorer quand j'étais sur la moto, mais la seule sensation qui me revient c'est le dos de Harry contre lequel j'étais collé, la courbe de mon corps qui épousait la sienne.

\- C'était effrayant, Louis. On te voyait aller de plus en plus vite et tu ne t'arrêtais pas. Puis un moment ta moto a déraillé sur le côté et toi avec... Les policiers m'ont empêché de t'approcher, ils m'ont dit d'attendre dans la voiture pendant qu'ils appelaient les secours. Puis ils t'ont embarqué dans l'ambulance et je suis monté avec toi, les secouristes m'ont dit qu'à première vue tu avais eu de la chance.

Niall s'essuie d'un coup de manche les yeux, mon ventre se serre en le voyant comme ça et je rajoute ça à la liste de choses pour lesquelles je dois culpabiliser. Je me saisis de sa main pour la serrer entre la mienne ; je tente un sourire et si Niall n'est pas dupe, il me le rend.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Niall. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois témoin de tout ça, jamais.  
\- Lou, ne t'excuse pas. Je suis pas en colère, j'ai juste eu vraiment peur... Je ne savais pas que... enfin, tu ne nous en as jamais parlé.  
\- C'est une histoire compliquée...  
\- Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Mes seize ans, plus ou moins. Là ça faisait plusieurs mois que je ne l'avais pas vu du tout.

Niall fronce les sourcils, confus, mais il me laisse continuer.  
\- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée, vraiment. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça finisse comme ça, bien-sûr que non, je suis désolé, je ne pensais même pas qu'on irait en boîte, c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir, j'aurais du le savoir.  
\- On t'en veux pas, Louis. Mais il faut que tu te fasses aider, ça aurait pu finir beaucoup plus mal.

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Qu'est-ce-qu'il entend par me faire aider ? Un psy ? L’hôpital psychiatrique ? Est-ce qu'il me croit fou, lui aussi ?

 

" _So, don't leave me high, don't leave me dry_  
_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry_  
_Don't leave me high,_  
_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry"_  


 

J'ai fini par m'endormir alors que Niall était encore là. Quand je me réveille à nouveau il n'y a personne dans la chambre. Je me laisse bercer par le calme un moment, je me demande si Harry est dans la chambre d'à côté. L'idée qu'il soit mort frôle mon esprit mais je la chasse dans l'instant. Niall me l'aurait dit, non ? Il aurait eu quelques mots de réconfort, il ne m'aurait pas caché un truc pareil.

Quand il finit par revenir dans la chambre, un café à la main, un doute horrible s'empare de moi. Et s'il ne me l'avait pas dit par peur de ma réaction ? Et s'il avait préféré me préserver le temps que je reprenne totalement conscience ?

 - Tu ne m'as pas dit pour Harry.  
Niall sursaute et manque de renverser son café par terre.  
\- Tu m'as fait peur mec ! Je croyais que tu dormais.  
\- Où est Harry ? Tu m'as pas dit s'il l'avait emmené lui aussi à l’hôpital. Il va bien ?  
\- Harry ?  
\- Oui, Harry, je réplique, agacé par sa lenteur à répondre à une simple question. Le gars avec lequel je suis parti. Grand, cheveux bouclés, des grands yeux verts... C'est lui qui conduisait la moto, est-ce-que tu sais s'il a eu de la « chance » lui aussi ?  
\- Louis... Je devrais peut-être appeler un médecin.  
\- NON !

Je me saisis de son avant bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, et me redresse malgré la douleur que ça provoque dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

\- Niall s'il te plaît réponds moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir, dis moi qu'il va s'en sortir !  
\- Louis, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Un médecin m'a dit que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver, que les hallucinations étaient fréquentes pendant la prise de drogues dures...  
\- De quoi tu parles... ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de Harry, Lou. C'est toi qui conduisais la moto qui s'est crashée, il n'y avait personne d'autre avec toi.  
\- Tu dérailles Niall, je ne sais même pas conduire une moto, c'est Harry qui était devant, tu l'as même vu quand on est sorti des toilettes. C'est Harry, c'est toujours Harry, depuis que j'ai seize ans c'est Harry.  
\- Écoute Louis, je suis pas le plus qualifié pour ce genre de choses, je devrais vraiment appeler un docteur. Je vais en chercher un et je reviens, d'accord ?

Je le laisse quitter la chambre sans rien dire, comme si on m'avait coupé les cordes vocales. Pourtant, je voudrais lui crier des milliers de choses, que ce n'est pas drôle ce qu'il fait, que j'ai besoin de savoir si Harry va bien même si on ne se reverra plus ensuite, que je ne suis pas en état pour gérer ce genre de choses maintenant.

  
Mais je reste silencieux, et alors que je me laisse retomber contre les couvertures, je repense au dos de Harry collé contre mon torse et la courbe de mon corps qui épouse le sien.

**Author's Note:**

> Si cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ou un petit kuddo si le cœur vous en dit, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'était crédible ou un peu trop perché, ce que vous avez pensé de mon Harry ou mon Louis. 
> 
> D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que la fin reste assez ouverte. J'indique clairement une direction pour l'interprétation, mais vous êtes libres d'imaginer ce que vous voulez concernant Harry, qu'il soit réel ou non :) 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture, la bise !


End file.
